1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to the transmission of data over existing media in a building without adding any other cabling. In particular, the present invention relates to an adapter device for the transmission of digital data over an AC power line.
2. Description of the Related Art
The interconnection of hosts and peripherals such as printers or displays is generally made by means of cables and sometimes by electromagnetic waves such as infrared radiations when the peripheral is in sight with respect to the host. But, it sometimes is not possible to install cables in a building or such an installation is very difficult and very expensive because there are thick walls to come through. Anyway, adding cabling to an existing system in order to connect new peripherals is always unsightly. Furthermore, connection using electromagnetic waves, such as infrared, is not possible when the two devices to be interconnected are separated by obstacles such as walls.